Different lives
by Caitlin141414
Summary: What would happen if Elena and Jeremy were the vampires not Stefan and Damon. I have changed some ages like Elena is pretending to 19, Damon is 18, Stefan and Jeremy are 16. I don't own The Vampires Diaries or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1- Home

**SUMMARY: ****What would happen if Elena and Jeremy were the vampires not Stefan and Damon. I have changed some ages like Elena is pretending to 19, Damon is 18, Stefan and Jeremy are 16. I don't own The Vampires Diaries or any of the characters**

**I hope you like it and tell me by reviewing, following and favoring. I am rewriting this story a bit to fix it. It has been bugging me for a while so do enjoy it.**

* * *

Home, I thought but why am I back here to be honest what am I doing back here, this whole place is over run by hunters and then I remember Jeremy. I've not seen him in 20 years ad need to say sorry for the whole making him drink human blood fully knowing that he might become the ripper on which he did. It took him ten whole years to get his control back and I still feel horrible about it and need to fix it.

I stop my car in front of the Gilbert family home where Jenna, a distant relative of both mine and Jeremy, she lives in the house but it is still our house which she does know. I get out of my car and knock on the door. I hear footsteps coming to the door. It opens letting in warm autumn air start to fill the house. "Elena what are you doing here?" Jenna asks in a cold voice which sends a shiver down my spine.

"To say sorry to my little brother." I state with a smirk. "So where is he?" I keep the smirk on my face. I see the fear in her eyes. She's scared of me because unlike Jeremy. I don't drink animal blood. Jeremy tried to get me back in the early 20th century but he didn't succeed. It tasted like melted dog shit.I prefer my human blood. My diet makes Jenna quite scared of me.

Jenna crosses her arms at me. "He's at school." Jenna tells me quickly then adds with a questioning voice. "Are you staying long?"

I shrug slightly. I really don't know. I'm not a small town type of girl anymore. "Depends and I will see you later Jenna." I turn on my heels and walk back to my car. School? Why does my brother want to go to school? I ask myself as I start to drive I've been at collage but high school is full of too much drama for me to care.

I get their fast then I expected, I guess driving as a vampire there are no risks or barely any. I find my way to the office to find two boys sat down looking annoyed at each other then they both look up at me and the blue eyed one winks at me but the other smiles but I just roll my blue eyed one is handsome but I don't do romance. I look at the women be hide the desk and say "Hi I'm Elena Gilbert and I need to see my brother Jeremy Gilbert, like right now, family accident." I try to make my voice as calm and normal as possible, she flips though some files then looks back up

"No Elena Gilbert on his contact list so I can't let you take him. Sorry." She sounds bored and I know what I need to do, lets hope she isn't wearing or ingesting vervain

"Yes there is, look again." I use compulsion to make sure I can see Jeremy, her eyes dilute and she starts to look again.

She shakes her head at herself. Then looks back up at me. "Wait there you are. Sorry for the mistake, Miss Gilbert. Stefan would you go and get Jeremy Gilbert for me. He's in room 205." She asks one of the boys, the one who smiled at me, he stands up and leaves. "Go wait over there please." She points at the place where the other boy is sat, he smirks at me then averts his eyes. I walk over and sit down a few seats away.

"So how do you know Gilbert?" He asks me with a smirk on his lips.

"He's my brother."

"I never knew Gilbert had a smoking hot sister." He tells me and if I was still able to blush, I probably would have. He's got that bad boy type of look about him. I've always been one to like the bad boys. "Hi I'm Damon Salvatore and you are?"

"Elena Gilbert. I think you're a bit too young to be flirting with me." I tease back leaning forward towards him.

Damon chuckles with a smirk on his lips. "I think I can keep up, so what about you let me take you out on a date tonight?" Damon asks me, he's being straight forward. There is definitely something sexy about his confidence.

"I'll think about it."

Jeremy then walks in with his hands in his pockets. He doesn't look that bothered by all of this. I know he's expecting to see Jenna but then his eyes go wide when he sees me sitting in the waiting chair. "Nice to see you again brother after so long, lets talk." I half drag him out of the room before I continue talking "Jeremy before you talk, just listen I am so sorry about the whole ripper thing and I should have been more careful with my drinking and I just want my brother back." I plead to him but his eyes go sharp

"Elena I. Don' . What you want because you lost it." He speaks slowly as if I am a young child and he is explaining something to me.

"Jeremy I love you and would do anything to get you back." I please even more and he smirks at me

"You caused me to kill so many people, Elena. You took 50 years of my life to recover. You'll have to try and work hard for me to forgive you." He snapped and walks out of the school in a mood. I curse under my breathe. I need a reason for me to stay. I get an idea.

I walk back into the office and quickly sign Jeremy out of the school. I turn to Damon who is looking at me. I move my lips to his ear as I speak. "Pick me up at 7. Don't be late." I whisper and hear his heart rate triple. I smirk and straighten up. I give him a flirty wave walking off. I've got my cover story and probably a good blood bag for a is going to be fine. Jeremy will forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2- The first date

**Damon's prov**

Me and Stefan are walking to my car and he is looking at me with confused eyes "What?" I snap at him and he rolls his eyes but I glare at him with murderous eyes then he lets out a fate laugh

"How did you get her to say yes, she's older, smoking hot and your friends older sister?" He asks still with the same face on and looking at me weird.

"No idea but she did and Jeremy is your friend." We got to my basic 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible and we both get in. All the way home all I can think about is her, the way she smiled at me, rolled her eyes, the way her hair looked with that red streak that made her even hotter, the way she held herself confident and strong like she wouldn't let anyone push her around which I didn't think anyone does but still he wouldn't dare and her voice that could go from calm to angry within seconds, she's perfect nothing could be wrong with her.

**6.30pm**

I had decided that I would take her to this lake which is near the old Lockwood house and we would have a picnic, original right, however she is going to love it. I also change my grey t-shirt for a new black one, I keep on my jeans, jacket and shoes then I admire myself in the mirror thinking about how amazing I look, a real stud. After 5 minutes of looking in the mirror I walk down the wooden stairs of the Salvatore boarding house or family home which ever suits you. I start to put some food into the picnic basket.

**6.50pm**

After throwing everything we might need into the basket like a picnic blanket, napkins, etc then I jump into my car to start to drive to the fallen angel called Elena Gilbert well her house. It was a 10 minute drive to arrive at the Gilbert home so I get there at 7.01pm. I get out of my car with a spring in my step, check my hair and start walking to their wooden house door. I knock once and wait for about 5 seconds before I swings open with Jeremy, Elena's little brother and Stefan's best friend, he smiles at then calls his sister downstairs just after greeting me. Elena walks downstairs and just like this morning my heart skips a beat then begins to race but even fast this time, she smiles at me then I run my fingers though my dark hair "Wanna go and god you look amazing." I say smiling back at her whilst trying to keep my heart from popping out of my chest.

**Elena's prov**

I walk downstairs ready for a boring night with Damon Salvatore. I see him and feel my dead heart start to beat fast but I show it down within seconds. I feel a burning hungry due to the fact of me not feeding for two days but I ignore it. I hear Damon's heart racing which makes me smile. He exhales and says "Wanna go and god you look amazing." He smiles back at me and if I wasn't so good at controlling my emotions then I probably would of blushed. What is wrong with me?

"Thank you and you look dashing." I'm not lying he looks great, his blue eyes are sparkling, his muscles are looking incredible and he is very handsome, I don't look at Jeremy as Damon leads me outside to his car, he opens my door for me with a warm smile which I return "Ma lady." He says trying to sound posh which makes me quietly laugh but then a flashback of 1864 starts popping into my head but I block it out, my past or human life isn't going to take over the present day because I will start to fell the pain of back then

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore and when did you become the gentleman?" I joke as he closes my door and starts walking over to his. Damon shrugs then starts the car with a roar from the engine as we drive off.

All the way there Damon is singing over dramatically to the radio which I can't stop laughing to. He stops the car near a lake "Close your eyes." Damon demands, I roll my eyes and do as he says. I can hear him get out of the car, open the boot and take something out of it then he starts walking towards my door with his human heart racing and opens my door "Okay put your hand out and I will guide you somewhere okay?" I nod and put my left hand out with has my daylight ring on, I know he notices it because he touches it then takes my hand and helps me out of his car locking it as we walk away, we walk for about a minute our hands intertwined and his other on my lower back guiding me place then we suddenly stop. "Okay open your beautiful eyes." Damon flirts making me exhale in amusement however I do as he asks. I see a lake with the light shining onto it making it sparkle and glimmer, trees around it and I can also hear birds singing "It is almost as gorgeous as you." He whispers into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Wow." I mutter making and turn around and we are both looking into each others eyes but I step back before anything can happen. "So what now?" I ask with my hands be hide my back

"A picnic then where ever the night takes us." He jokes making me laugh under my breathe then he reaches into the picnic basket on his hip. He pulls out a blanket from it spreading it onto the floor. I lean against a near by tree but then I feel a sharp pain in my palm, I quickly taking it away to find I lent on a pointed branch and blood starts coming out of it. I take out a the piece which is still in my hand and it quickly starts to heal but unfortunately Damon saw the blood on my hand. He takes my hand checking it is already but of course it is fully healed due to my vampire healing "What the hell why is your hand healed, I saw blood?" He asks looking and sounding shocked

"You no there wasn't forget it." I use compulsion on him but he shakes head

"No there was blood!" He snaps at me and points at the tree with some of my blood on

"Vervain crap." I mutter but he doesn't hear me "I'm fine Damon, it's not my blood, I guess maybe an animals or something like that." I calm him, I think of blood and how much I want it but can't take his and no other humans around plus I'm not eating bunny like my brother, Damon sighs and nods. Then I remember he is part of the founding families ad it's not hard to believe he is wearing or ingesting vervain but still I need to be careful.

We sit down and it looks like he has forgotten about the whole hand thing and thank god he has or I don't know what I would of done. He pulls out sandwiches which I don't really want but need to eat to keep up my human image then he reaches back into the basket and the air is filled with human blood "Shit!" He curses taking his hand out of the basket showing that his index finger is flowing blood "cut myself on a knife" He smiles a goofy smile but my breathing is slow, I feel myself loosing control but then I exhale getting my control back returning the smile

"Are you okay?" I ask not getting any closer

"Yeah just a little blood right?" He lets out a fate laugh and I smile at him

"Tough guy huh?" I joke punching him in the left arm letting out a laugh and he also laughs

"Like to think so..." Damon trails off and grabs a sandwich and I do the same. For the next hour we laugh and get to know each other better, I lie about my age, of course, and say I'm 19 years old, he is 18 also your brothers are best friends. I really did have fun.

He drops me off at my door but before he can turn back to his car to leave for the night, I grab his arm "What?" He asks as I press my lips to his and I feel his heart beat quicken, he kisses me back with his hands on my waist and mine around his neck. I break the kiss and say "Goodbye Damon, I hope we can do this again." He smiles pecking my lips again

"Me too and I hope you sleep well." We break apart and turn away from each other, I am smiling to myself as I walk into my home.

I start to walk to my room where my baby brother is bed with a smirk plastered on his face "Did you have fun big sister?" He asks making his stupid smirk get better

"None of your business baby brother." I feel that same burning hunger so I throw him out of my room "I'm going hunting and not on bunnies or Bambi's either so you can't come." I grab a new jacket and leave to find my newest prey.


	3. Chapter 3- Vampires are real?

**Thanks for all of your support for this story and I still don't have a uploading time for this story. So enjoy and show me your support by reviewing, favoriting and following.**

**Damon's prov**

I open my homes door with a giant smile on my face but then I see my dad sat on the large sofa near the lighted fireplace with a glass of bourbon in his right hand. He calls me over with a quick hand jester when he sees me. I slowly walk over trying to figure out what he is doing or want with me "Hey dad what's up?" I ask trying to take the boredom out of my voice but it doesn't work as well as I want it too

"Well Damon do you know our family history in the late 1800's?" he asks looking into his glass full of bourbon filled glass

"Part the council right?" I ask looking even more bored with this conversation

"Well yes but we were also hunters of..." He trails off making sure I am keeping up so I nod "vampires, I know when my uncle told me I thought he was crazy but they are real, one killed my father,mother and brother and thought it also killed my uncle but only knocked him out but they are real. Every few years some come back and I need to train you." I laugh but he gives me a death glare and I stop. Vampires he has lost it they are the stories that your parents tell their kids so they eat their vegetables "we start in the morning so be up 7 sharp." I nod and go upstairs to go to sleep.

I put on a baggy white t-shirt and some old black tracksuit bottoms, my phone is on my bed so I check it. Nothing so I decide to text Elena for a bit

D: Hey I know it's late but I just couldn't stop thinking about you and needed to talk to you

E: Hi and it's fine so what's up?

D: Well I think my dad has lost it

E: Why what's he done?

D: He convinced himself that vampires are real and thinks I need to learn to kill them, crazy right?

Elena doesn't respond for about 5 minutes and I wonder if she knows something but then I shake it off because vampires are not real only crazy people believe in them

E: Crazy any way I'm going to sleep, night

D: Night beautiful

I put my phone away and put my head down on my fluffy pillow and get under the covers. I start to drift off to sleep from today a night where I meet the most beautiful creature in the whole universe and tomorrow a day with my crazy dad, so much better right?

I wake up to my dad's voice "Damon wake up!" He demands and I moan because I don't want to get up

"Why doesn't Stefan have to do this?" I say in a winy voice

"Because unlike you my boy you have to be 18 years old before you find out about all of this, founders rule." He says matter of factually

"Fine." I groan getting out of my bed and walking over to my closet to search though my clothes. I walk downstairs after putting on some clothes, I make my breakfast of buttered toast. I sit down eating my toast as my dad comes into the kitchen "Okay son lets get started." I take the last bit and nod "First the vampires species its self." He starts and makes a signal for me to follow him which I do putting my plate in the sink.

He leads me into our basement where he unlocks the door with a code. He flicks on a light which reviles a wall of wooden stakes, a few bottles of clear liquid, some plants and some photos "Weapon, vervain, old founding families." He points at the stuff on the wall

"What's vervain?" I ask picking up the plant rubbing it between my fingers getting it under my nails

"It's poisonous to vampires and burns their skin when they touch it." He says but then his phone rings and he answers it quickly

"Yes Liz what's wrong?" He asks but then his eyes widen "Are you sure?" He is looking worried "I'll bring weapons and vervain." He grabs the weapons and ends the call "Looks like the vampires are back." Vampires aren't real but if Sheriff Forbes and who else knows about this so they are real, I think and my heart starts racing to know I am in the middle of this. Then I wonder if Elena knows she's 19 and is a Gilbert "Dad does Elena Gilbert know?" I ask and he turns around with a smile

"She's there with the Sheriff so yes and she's our best hunter right now just like her ancestor who helped in the war against the vampires in 1864, Johnathan Gilbert." He says looking at me "Do you know her?" I nod and that resolves my worries about her being in danger

**Elena's prov**

My phone starts to ring and I look at the ID and it's Sheriff Liz Forbes, vampire problems and how I act like a hunter so both me and my brother doesn't get suspected as a vampire. I answer the phone "What do you need Liz?" My voice is calm

"We found five dead teens all fully drained of blood though two small holes in the neck." Her voice is stranded, I know it wasn't me or Jeremy because I don't kill and their heads are still on so not Jeremy and they are not bunnies either. So who was it or what is it, no I know what another vampire is in town

"Vampires are back in town." I confirm

"Can you come down here, it's near the old burnt down church, we need a professional." I laugh at her calling me a professional vampire hunter when she is meant to be hunting me

"Call Giuseppe Salvatore too and tell him to bring the stuff." I end the call and put on my jacket to leave to find that vampire who might expose my brother and I so I need to race down their and save both of our asses.


	4. Chapter 4- Finding out

**Hey guys I know it has been a while since I last updated but with Christmas and mostly having a hang over for 3 days straight I really couldn't write so I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter by showing your support by reviewing,following and favoring the story like you have been doing since the start of this story which I love you all for.**

It takes 10 minutes to get there, I find the air filled with hour old human blood so the vampire is near by and how they didn't try to hide it they are either a new vampire or sending message but that is unlikely, so I'm fine how I am old which makes me stronger and faster however the humans are not. Liz Forbes is leaning against her Sheriff police car and pieces of her short blonde hair was in her face. I et out a cough and she looks up to face me "Where are the bodies?" I ask and Sheriff Forbes starts walking towards me.

"Lets wait for Giuseppe before we get started. So how is Jeremy and Jenna?" She asks and I know she is making small talk with me

"They are fine, how is Caroline?" I continue making small talk and she smiles

"You know your typical 16 year old, boy crazy and acts like she hates me but really she loves me and only says it a few times a week." Liz laughs at her comment, a small laugh but still a laugh, and I just smile

"Are you ever going to tell her about all of this?" I ask making a hand jester to the scene before us but before she can answer I hear two footsteps, they are human because of their heartbeats, wait there are two heartbeats. First I see Giuseppe with his smart haircut and suit but then I see Damon just be hide him. Why is Damon here, this is a dangerous and too my knowledge he isn't trained

"Why is Damon here, Salvatore?" I ask keeping my voice calm

"Nice to see you too Elena and he's in training and should watch the best at work." I know about the famous Salvatore charm but even human it didn't work on me and 145 years later it still doesn't so nice try. I am avoiding eye contact Damon piercing blue eyes because work is work.

"Whatever Damon stick close and do not touch anything please." I am still not looking at him so I can keep my my mind on finding this stupid vampire. He walks next to me when Liz starts to take us to the bodies.

"What was that? you won't even look at me today but yesterday you were making out with me what is your problem?" Damon whispers sounding angry and hurt, he puts his hand on mind then a burning sensation starts to come from my hand. I flinch away but my hand is still burning, I wipe the remaining pieces of something, but what then it hits me vervain. It heals within seconds of it coming off "What the..." I cu him off with a deadly glare

"Shut up before I feed you your own tongue!" I threaten but before he can respond there are five bodies lined up side. All of the bodies have two holes in their necks and a lot of dried blood around it. I walk over to them and touch the wounds, they all miss jugular vein which is the place where you can control the whole blood flow in the body which is what more experienced vampires learn so like my early guess a new vampire is what we are dealing with here.

"Okay so it is a new vampire so easy to track but it will be hiding because of the sun so lets search the area and stake him, Damon stick with me we will go to the cave near the old burnt down Fell church and Sheriff, Salvatore go check every unregistered building. Meet in one hour if you are not back I will have assume the worst." All three of them nod and go off in different directions.

Damon is just at my heels and I would of forgotten about him and vamped there but his heart beat "Why did your skin start to burn when I touched you?" He asks looking confused

"Because you so hot." I flirt making my voice seductive and I smirk as well, Damon huffs out a breathe

"I'm getting no answers out of you right beautiful?" He flirts back bringing out the old Salvatore charm which make me half laugh

"Your charm doesn't work on me Salvatore." My finger is on his chest and he leans into my face and is centimeter from my lips

"Doesn't it?" He leans in even closer

"No." I take my face away but his arms are around my waist

"Now Elena no one likes a tense." He puts us back into our last position and I wrap my arms around his neck

"Too bad..." I trail off but before I can move he presses his lips to mine, lust, passion run though the kiss which I return. I break the kiss and smirk " a man does not kiss a women when not on a date." My voice turns into the my old human voice which shocks myself

"Are we back in the 1800's?" He teases, my voice was, and I smile at him then break the hold and I think 'that was how I was raised to save myself for marriage, believe in god, corsets god I hated corsets best thing about the 21st century' I smile at the thought turning around. We walk the rest of the way in silence until we get to the cave.

It's dark in the cave near the church, thanks to my vampire sight I can see fine, and the smell of blood is here which means one thing the vampire is here. We grab a flashlight and turn it on, it shines onto a wall with dried blood on it then I hear something, the vampire "Crap it is here!" I say and Damon lets out a low pitched groan, I turn around to find a large, dark haired vampire pinning Damon against the wall about to sink their fangs into Damon's neck. I vamp over to the vampire and throw him against the wall leaving Damon gasping for air. The vampire vamps throwing me against the wall with his hand on my neck, I smirk and put mine on his getting him pinned in seconds. My monster face is out, I let out a growl deep in my throat, I put my hand into his chest ripping out his heart. The vampires face does grey and has dark and faint veins popping out.

Damon's piercing blue eyes are wide with shock of what he just saw, he is still gasping for air. I rush over to him "Are you okay?" I ask checking is already bruising neck, ignoring the blood flowing though his jugular vein. He tries to back away from me but hits his head on the wall making him cry out in pain. Damon starts bleeding filling the room with blood which I ignore without even flinching "Damon look at me, you are bleeding but I do not care yes it is very appealing for me to rip into your neck and drink you dry but I am not. Damon I'm never going to hurt you I swear it." I say making eye contact with him and putting my finger on his chin pulling his face near mine. I bit my wrist spilling out blood from the wound "Drink it, you will heal. Just don't die." I add which he does, he slowly drinks it and his wounds heal.

"Elena I won't tell my father but only if you tell me everything." He breaths out and I nod

"Okay then it all started back in the summer of 1864 just before I got turned." I begin to tell him my life story or how I got turned.


	5. Chapter 5- Mystic Falls, 1864

**Thanks for all of your support and keep it up!**

**Mystic falls July 1864**

I walk down my homes beautiful wooden to see my little brother, Jeremy, and his long time girlfriend Anna talking, I smile at seeing Jeremy being happy. I walk out to the garden quickly followed by my handmaid, Emily Bennett. My father and mother are sat outside at the small table "Elena come here please." My father says with a smile

"Of course father." I sit down on the other chair shooting a look towards my mother who nods. "What is the matter father?" I ask smiling sweetly at him who returns it

"You are 19 years of age and still do not have a husband, I have picked out two man for you to pick from." This topic has been coming up a lot lately and I exhale whilst nodding "Mr George Lockwood or Mr Logan Fell (**Authors note.** **yes Logan is from the 1864 due to the fact I feel like he would fit in better back then so deal with it ps I love you guys.**) Elena it is your choice." I do know both of theses men both oldest sons of their families but also I am attracted to Logan more but I do enjoy Georges company more, I know father wants me to choose Logan because father and are more friendly then father and , I do find Logan very funny and handsome.

"Umm ." I use his last name due to the fact that it is more polite, he nods and seems happy with my choice

"I will contact the Fell's and Elena please go get your brother for me." Father asks which I do going back inside to fetch Jeremy.

I look for about 10 minutes and I can not find the boy, I go to his room and knock a few times. I hear whispers but I can't make them out "Jeremy father wants you." I say as the door opens. Jeremy is in his room alone but has a bit of blood on his collar and his neck is red "Jeremy why is there blood on your collar?" He seems mad at me for coming to get him and his hair is messy too. "Brother why do you look so messy a few minutes ago you looked okay, what is wrong?" I demand as he pulls me into his room.

"Elena please be quite and I will tell you." Jeremy says trying to calm me down closing the door, I nod and he continues "Well has father told you about the vampires?" I nod again which he did and told me about always drinking vervain which I do "Anna is one." My eyes go wide, my brother is in love with a vampire but I will not tell father because Jeremy loves her and I love Jeremy "Elena please do not tell father and I want her to change me but I cannot live without you, you are my sister and best friend turn with me then we can have an eternity together." Jeremy wants me to turn what I cannot but I cannot leave Jeremy, I never could leave Jeremy. I will turn with my brother because we are family and you never leave family.

"I can not leave without you either and I will turn with you too, so how does one turn?" I say looking at me brother. Something comes though the window and I almost scream but stop myself, it is Anna with a half smile on her face "How did you do that?" I ask sounding shocked and Anna just smiles

"Well Elena it is one of the many upsides to being a vampire, speed, strength, immortally, compulsion, heighten emotions and senses but the downsides blood lust, vervain, sunlight but thanks to your witch handmaid I have this fun little ring which protects me, wood another downside." Wait what Emily is a witch why has she not told me well probably because I would go tell father but still, rings that is how they walk in the sun clever, my head is spinning but Jeremy looks fine that is probably because she has already told him all of this. So father told me that I need a husband in Logan Fell, Anna is a vampire and Jeremy wants me to turn with him which I accepted how has my life become this.

"How do you turn?" I ask again and Anna roles her eyes at me which is flat out rude but I am not offended

"Well you have to have vampire blood in your system, die with said blood in your system then feed on human blood and your a vampire. So when should I turn you?" She says and Jeremy answers

"Tonight we will fake our deaths then turn." Jeremy says "Elena you go get the rings off your handmaid." We all leave which I do.

**Later that night**

After getting both of mine and Jeremy's ring, they are silver with different patterns around it, it has a blue stone in the middle with the Gilbert crest which is a bird with four different boxes in its chest and it is very nice. We make up a fake story about a fire where we were meant to be. Anna takes up to the quarry after feeding us her blood which takes very bitter she breaks my neck.

**12 hours later**

I wake up and my breathing is fast and the sun burns my eyes when I open them. Anna is sat next to Jeremy's limp body and looks up at me "Welcome back and your mother and father did not take your death well, I have to go to both of your funerals in a few minutes also put on your ring." Anna stands up helping me stand up and I burning hungry is all I can think about and I know what for blood, human blood all I want to do is rip into someones neck and drink them dry. Jeremy sits up gasping and we both rush over to him. Jeremy looks at us smiling standing up. I give him is ring and he puts it on which I have already done. "I will go get you two people be back in a minute." Anna vamps off leaving me and Jeremy alone.

After two minutes she returns with Logan and Harry Fell who look shocked at us "You know when Thomas killed my mother I wanted them to feel pain so lets kill his two sons fun right just could not get hold of Samuel. So drink up." Anna cuts a small cut in their necks making the air fill with human blood. I feel my face change and my fangs popping out but I cannot theses men I have known since I was young however Jeremy is already ripping into Harry's neck.

"Elena what is happening?" Logan steps closer to me and I am about to snap but I hold on he is my friend and I will not kill him.

I lose it and say "I'm so sorry Logan." I stab my fangs into his neck and the blood is sweet as it passes my lips, I continue drinking but I know I cannot kill him. Using all of my will power I stop taking my fangs out of his neck. I step away so I cannot do anymore damage to him because I care about Logan he is my friend since childhood. Harry is dead at Jeremy's feet and is looking at me with shock. A drop of blood roles down Logan's neck and Jeremy is drinking from Logan within a blink of a eye "Jeremy control it!" I demand put he does not notice me and just continues drinking. I look at Anna who is looking shocked at Jeremy because he is about to kill both of the Fell boys out of blood lust. I hear Logan's heart beat stop and he drops dead to the ground by this time my face is back to normal.

"Gold medal Elena for controlling it and gold metal to Jeremy for killing the Fell's so I'm going to go to your funeral, do you want to come and keep a distance?" She asks and we both nod.

We clean up as Anna takes the bodies away somewhere both me and Jeremy have not talked yet. We get to the funeral and both me and Jeremy sit on a hill as the funeral happens. I feel so guilty for seeing my parents in such pain. After the Benjamin Lockwood takes something out and talks to William and they take Anna somewhere. "Elena we gotta go help her!" Jeremy demands as we both vamp off to go save her but when we get there she is in a cart with about 20 people with guns around it. Anna shakes her head at us and mouths 'Jeremy I love you but run both of you run' I nod at her whilst dragging Jeremy away so we do not get caught. We just get away from them and I hear about them burning all of the vampires in the Fell church which means they are all dead.

**1 week later**

Jeremy has turned his humanity off and just been drinking people dry every day since her death and I have to keep on compelling them to go and never think about this place again. That night I am walking through the wounded ward and finding a meal to drink. I see a women in a coat which I trail, I am about attack when she throws me against a tree knocking the breathe out of me. She has long wavy blonde hair, tanned skin and hazel green eyes "What kind of a idiot are you?" She snaps at me as I stand up

"A hungry one and Elena Gilbert." I half laugh which she does too

"Alexis Branson wait where have I heard Gilbert before?" Alexis asks and I smile

"Founding family of mystic falls and how you did not freak out about a founder becoming a vampire why are you in Mystic falls?" She smiles at me

"Well I heard it is a good place for vampires but how they were all killed a week ago also Elena where are you staying when the sun comes up?" I smirk how I do not need to fear the sun but I guess she does not have a ring so I nod

"Yes I do and you will meet my little brother too." I say and she smiles whilst we walk back to mine and Jeremy's makeshift home.

We walk into the house to find five bodies and Jeremy sat in front of the fire drinking the last one "Jeremy for god's sake SHOW SOME RESTRAINT!" I vamp over to him throwing him off the girl and start to compel her "Leave his place you got attacked by a animal and you will not remember anything about us or this place so go home." The girl leaves with a confused look on her face "Alexis I am so sorry by brother just lost his girlfriend, Jeremy depose of the bodies now!" I walk back over to her and she has an amused look on her face

"Your brother is a ripper, he is consumed by blood lust, lets fix that and please call me Lexi." Lexi finishes looking at Jeremy with a little smile and I think what a stroke of look that I found Lexi or I do not know what I would of done.

**Present day Mystic falls**

I finish and Damon still is confused but isn't looking scared any more "What?" I ask and he has his handsome mouth in a straight line

"Where is Lexi now?" He asks and a shoot of pain runs though me as I remember Lexi, I single tear runs down my face

"Your grandfather killed her back in 1991" I sat up turning on my heels and Damon pulls me into a hug, I rest my head on his neck. Damon turns stiff has stops hugging me

"That is the year a vampire killed him, my grandmother and uncle who killed them?" He asks and I close my eyes

"I did."


	6. Chapter 6- Flashbacks

**So the last chapter went down a storm so please up it up also I've decided to answer some questions which you've asked.**

**Two people asked if Elena is more like Katherine and yes but less bitchy, evil and selfish so she's a mix between vampire Elena and Katherine.**

**Elena's style is like what it is when her emotions are off in season 4 and after due to the fact she seems more vampire-ish (if that's a word don't think it is)**

**Please keep your all of your amazing support which you have shown and please tell me which character you want me to add in, you have 48 hours before I count up the votes.**

**Elena's prov**

**Mystic Falls 1991**

Me and Lexi have been in Mystic Falls for a month and we are in the Grill. John Gilbert walks up to us with a smirk and Henry Salvatore is at his side "I think we should go Elena." Lexi warns and I agree following her outside. There are are Alfred Salvatore and Sam Salvatore pointing guns at us.

"Looks like there are going to be 4 dead people from the founding families." I whisper to Lexi who smirks we vamp off as wooden bullets just miss us. I am be hide them but Alfred stabs Lexi in the heart with a stake and I rip into is neck within seconds throwing the other into a wall. I drop Alfred to the ground to see a dead Lexi on the ground "Lexi please don't be dead." I sit next to her and she doesn't respond. My best friend is dead, Lexi is dead. The door swings open and I vamp to them throwing John at the wall killing him upon impact grabbing Henry by the throat making him drop the stake in his hands "I killed your father, I'm going to kill your mother, your brother and you." I vow snapping his neck dropping him to the ground.

I walk get to the Salvatore house and walk in after I've already been invited in due to me tricking Henry into thinking I wanted him which I didn't. Abby Salvatore is sat on their couch listening to the radio, she turns around and I smirk. "Hi so your husband and son are dead and so are you." I vamp over to her snapping her neck and then avoid getting shot by a stake thanks to Sam. I vamp out of the house.

**2 hours later**

The grief, guilt and regret is killing me and I can't stop crying. I remember one thing I can do is turn it off, flip my humanity switch which I do. All of the grief gone, guilt gone, regret gone, love gone, all of those stupid emotions gone. I drive out of town to not come back for a long while so what should I do now, lets go find Jeremy shall we.

**Mystic falls modern day**

Damon's face is white and he looks like is about to faint from the last two stories I have told him. My phone rings and it is Liz on which I answer "Hello Liz we are fine and the vampire is dead, meet you back at the bodies come on Damon time to go back." I start walking out of the cave with Damon just on my heels.

"Oh okay good so what animal attack?" Liz says and Damon is kicking a rock as we walk

"Yup, bye Liz." I end the call putting my phone away. I look at Damon who is in deep thought and I feel like breaking up which I do "Penny for your thoughts?" Damon looks up with a smirk

"Okay why doesn't my dad know that it was you?" Damon asks and I drop back to walk in step with him

"Oh a year later just before your dad was 18 by the way my humanity was off, I bleed out your great uncle Sam and compelled him to forget who killed them. Damon if I ever flip my switch just stay away from me. I'm a raging bitch now, I'm 20 times worse when my humanity off." He laughs faintly when I call myself a bitch

"Your not that bad and I think if someone killed my best friend I would do the same also if the guilt was a part of you turning off your humanity, you felt bad. One more question why is Jeremy mad at you?" I huff but I smile at him and he returns it

"Well my brother has this problem when he drinks human blood, he can't stop. Did you even hear of Ripper of Monterey back in the 1920's?" Damon shakes his head and I smile "that was Jeremy and back in the 90's I turned him back into the ripper, that is why he is mad at me." I answer and Damon has moved closer to me brushing our hands but not locking.

"So how does he feed?" I smirk not knowing to make fun of my brothers diet or to be serious, I choose to make fun of him

"Well he eats puppies, they're his favourite." I laugh at my own joke but Damon is still confused "Animal blood and no I don't drink animal blood." Damon nods and I smirk

"Oh yeah thanks for saving my life." Damon adds with a smile and we both face each other.

"All in a days wor..." I am cut off by his kissing me with his left hand cupping my cheek, I kiss him back. The kiss heats up and his hands find my waist as my fingers run though his black hair. He slams me against the nearest tree but I reverse our position smirking against his lips. I start kissing his neck and he moans quietly. I hear footsteps so I stop kissing his neck stepping away. "Someone is coming lets get walking, vampires hearing." I peck his lips quickly then I continue walking back leaving Damon confused.

We get back to the meeting point after meeting the others half way there, the sexual tension is high between me and Damon on the way back. The Salvatore's leave in their car as soon as we get back. I get home to find Jeremy and Stefan playing on the Xbox talking about how Jeremy is wreaking his relationship with Bonnie Bennett. "Jeremy come here for a second." I demand grabbing a glass

"What?" He snaps as I run the water from the tap

"Damon knows by the way," I fill the glass full of water

"did you kill him?" He whispers as I take a sip but it burns my throat then I begin coughing, dropping the glass on the floor smashing it. The water burns when it touches my skin.

"Vervain." I choke out knowing vervain is back in the water of Mystic falls, how inconvenient for us vampires.


	7. Chapter 7- Alaric Saltzman

**Hey guys so two days ago I got you to vote about a new character out of Alaric, Katherine, Enzo to bring in and you voted on Alaric. I hope you enjoy this chapter by tell me with you following, favoriting and reviewing. **

**Elena's prov**

I stand up gripping the kitchen side, Stefan is looking at both me and Jeremy with regard. "Are you alright?" He asks looking at me with worried eyes

"Yeah I'm fine went down the wrong hole." I smile at Stefan which he returns. I elbow Jeremy who continues the conversation with his best friend going back to their video game. I go check our water filters which stop vervain coming though our taps, showers and etc. The filters are turned off which was probably the doing of Jenna when vervain was last in the water, I turn it on which will take about one hour until the water is usable again. I also grab a blood bag from the cooler we also keep in the basement, drinking it quickly so Stefan won't see and I can't compel him if he does see because of the vervain in the water, so many good people to eat so sad, also Jeremy won't let me kill him so I have to be careful with my vampire activities around humans.

I get a call from Liz Forbes to meet her at her house about something important so I get in my car and drive to the Sheriff's house for a meeting or something like that. I knock on the door and wait for about 10 seconds before Liz opens it with a smile "Come in and lets get started there is a hunter in town who wants to meet us about you know the vampire." We walk into the living room to find a handsome man with short, brown hair that is gelled on the top and has blue eyes is sat on the couch and his eyes go wide when he sees me.

"Creepy..." I mutter and Liz sniggers, Giuseppe doesn't hear me or the stranger "Elena Gilbert, do I know you?" I ask and he goes back to normal

"No you just remind me of someone, Alaric Saltzman." Alaric lets out a fake smile

"So Alaric what brings you to mystic falls?" I smirk leaning against the wall and Alaric's face goes hard

"Hunting down the vampire that killed my wife, Isobel Flemming." I have heard that name before, Isobel Flemming, where have I heard it, wait I turned her back in May 2007 and then I notice a Gilbert ring, which our father made after mine and Jeremy's fake death so future Gilbert's would be safe from the supernatural and I have one which I got after Samantha Gilbert after she went mad, on his ring finger how did he get that?

"You have a Gilbert ring how?" I snap at him and he looks confused

"A what?" He asks still confused and so are Liz and Giuseppe

"That ring on your finger, it is a old Gilbert ring both me and my brother have one and only three were made how do you have one?" I point at the ring still wanting a answer and I lie about three being made only two were but to keep our daylight ring from being discovered

"My wife gave it to me." Alaric spits at me, how did she get the ring the last Gilbert who had it was John Gilbert who dated Isobel back in high school

"Do you know what it does?" I smirk leaning against the wall still

"Yes protects me from being killed by a supernatural thing." Liz and Giuseppe raise their eyebrows at me wanting more information

"Well yes, the three rings were made by Johnathan Gilbert after the death of his two children who were killed by vampires back in 1864. He made them for his brother, wife and nephew to use." He never made one for my cousin but he still got one after my uncles passing "They will bring you back from the dead if you die from the hands of the supernatural when the ring is worn." I tell the history of the Gilbert ring "I will help you track the vampire, lets go Alaric." I walk out of the room with Alaric following me out.

As soon as we are out of peoples sight I slam him against the wall smiling and using my strength to make it hurt "You know it is really stupid to tell a vampire who did said deed." I wink at him and he struggles but doesn't move me then I make my grip tighter

"Who killed my wife!" He snaps and I smirk even more

"No I turned your wife." I correct snapping his neck as he falls lifeless to the ground, I leave his body alone knowing he will wake up in a while because of that stupid ring on his finger which I need to get from him to kill him before he exposes me and my brother to the founders.


	8. Chapter 8- The deal

**So welcome back to this chapter and I'm doing this in Jeremy's prov and a few days later, Filler info Alaric hasn't told anyone and Elena is plotting to steal the Gilbert ring from him to kill him and is still dating Damon.**

**Jeremy's prov**

**Monday (2 days later)**

I walk downstairs to find Elena plotting still on the counter with Jenna looking at her with confused face and I think Elena is about to snap by ripping out Jenna's throat if she doesn't stop staring. "Elena I know your still plotting about that hunter with the Gilbert ring but chill no need to kill everyone in Mystic Falls." I tease and Elena smirks jumping off the counter

"Jeremy if your not careful I will kill you but not Stefan he's my boyfriends brother so I have to play nice." She comments pouring a glass of bourbon and throwing it down her throat

"your coming soft 'Lena." I tease again but she vamps over to me shoving against the wall and putting her hand in my chest just around my heart

"I said shut up." Elena removes her hand as I fall to the ground gasping and she walks to down to the basement to probably grab a blood bag which she hates but the locals are on vervain so Elena can't eat them. I grab my bag full of my school stuff and leave the house to go to school which my sister also thinks is stupid but Elena doesn't control my life anymore.

Once I get to school I see Stefan talking to Caroline, his girlfriend, Matt and Bonnie, who I doesn't know I'm a vampire or that she is a witch yet. I kiss Bonnie on the cheek and notice Damon, Tyler Lockwood and Vicki Donovan talking too. "Dude is it true your sister is dating my brother?" Stefan asks and I roll my eyes

"Yup." I say popping the p at the end

"Lucky..." I hear Matt mutter under his breathe and I hit him

"Shut up Matt!" I joke making the gang laugh

"Your sister is hot though." Matt comments

"Great in bed too." Damon comments walking past us with a wink towards Matt and Tyler laughs.

"To much info about my sister!" I shout at him making Damon chuckle turning around with his usual smirk. The bell rings and I have history, great. I many be 166 years old but I still hate history due to the fact it remands me of me being a ripper and all. The gang all walk into history to find Mr. Saltzman on the board and the hunter is my new teacher.

"So your old history teacher quit so you've got me. I'm Mr. Saltzman, it's German if you were wondering." Alaric says and isn't glaring at me so doesn't know that I am the guy who's sister broke his neck, yet. "Okay so the civil war or the one in Mystic falls in the 1860's" I remember father telling me about if I war eighteen I would of been in it but how I was 16 and kinda of still am, I war never in the war. "Does anyone know who many deaths were in this war?" He quickly looks around to points at Matt "First tell me your name then answer the question,"

"Matt Donovan and no idea." Matt says and I smirk knowing the answer

Alaric points at me "Do you know the answer?"

"Jeremy and 346." I don't say my last name hoping not to let him know I'm a vampire

"correct and Jeremy what is your last name?" crap I think and roll my eyes

"Gilbert." His eyes go sharp but change within a second and turns around. The rest of the lesson he is glaring at me but the bell goes and he stops me from going outside of his class "Crap..." I mutter under my breathe and he doesn't hear me thank god.

He waits for the rest of the class to leave until he speaks "Is your sister Elena?" I nod exhaling "So you know about the new hunter who she broke the neck of." I nod again

"I know what you are thinking but my sister and I are very different, I don't drink human blood and she will kill you if you provoke her believe me I teased her this morning and she almost ripped my heart out. We aren't that close, she believes I wreaked her life so she will wreak my in return." I add and he leans back in his chair

"Fine what is your sister's biggest weakness?" Alaric asks and I know what it is

"Love not of family but when she is in love Elena is easier to get too." I add knowing I shouldn't but who cares Elena is evil and won't stop wreaking my life until I have nothing

"Is she in love?"

"No idea, she's sleeping with Damon Salvatore but I don't know how she feels about him." I say walking towards him and he nods

"Elena turned my wife into a vampire and I need to know why, so will you help me?" I nod "So we have a deal?" Alaric sticks out his hand

I shake his hand "Yes we do."

**Elena's prov**

**After school**

I meet Damon near the quarry and he kisses me when he sees me, I smile against his lips, I think I'm falling for him but I will never say it out loud because I know that I can't let anyone see my human side other than Damon from time to time. "Hey beautiful." Damon breaks the kiss

"Hi missed me?" I tease running my fingers though his hair kissing him sweetly on the lips

"So much, did you miss me?" Damon kisses me again with his hands on my hips drawing a lazy circle on my right one

"Maybe." I tease again kissing his neck a few times making Damon moan which I love

"Don't lie to me Elena." He pulls me closer to him kissing me again and I laugh

"Fine maybe a little but don't tell anyone or I will kill you." I joke and he laughs

"Your threats are empty." I smirk

"Fine I will make your beg..." I trail off and by the end of it we are screaming each others names.


	9. Chapter 9- I love you

**So welcome back to the story and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Elena's prov**

**The next day**

I knew Jeremy was acting shady which meant either he was back on human blood or was hiding something, I decided to find out why. None of my blood bags were gone so Jeremy is hiding something from me. I walk into his room and he is texting so I grab his phone, a few from Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, Alaric. "Elena give back my phone!" Jeremy demanded trying to grab his phone but I move it out of reach

"Why the hell are you texting Alaric Saltzman aka the hunter?" I snap and Jeremy goes white

"umm...yeah...well...I don't know?" I laugh nodding my head

"What are you hiding?" I look though the texts, "You made a deal with the hunter? Jeremy this guy" I'm cut off my Jeremy

"Wants to find out what YOU did to his wife just tell him!" Jeremy shouts at me

"I turned his wife Isobel Flemming into a vampire for some secrets and I've not heard form her since 2000 and bloody 7." I scream "Tell that to your new found friend." I throw his phone at the wall smashing it into tiny pieces and slam his door close. A rage is boiling my blood and I'm going to do something that hunter for ever coming near me or my family.

I get to the school knowing he will still be there how Jeremy only just got in and teachers stay a bit longer. I walk into the almost empty school to find Alaric in his classroom, I swing the door open. "So turning my little brother against me is your revenge for your wife not loving you enough to stay human with you?" I snap slamming the door be hide me.

"He told you?" Alaric asks sounding surprised

"No I checked his phone and your wife Isobel is a vampire who I turned for some secrets which I needed by the way I haven't heard from her since 2007 and is all I know about her whereabouts." I smirk slamming him against the wall taking the ring of his finger. "This is a Gilbert ring which belongs to me and Jeremy so I am taking it back." I leave the room with Alaric but before I fully do "Oh and Alaric your on your last warning." I leave the room to find Damon and Tyler leave a room 5 doors down. Damon notices me and smirks, I roll my eyes turning to leave with my hands be hide my back. I hear Damon say bye to Tyler and catch up to me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asks kissing my cheek

"Getting back this..." I hold up the Gilbert ring showing him "Did you get in trouble?" I tease putting the ring back into my pocket and Damon puts his arm around me

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Damon says wiggling his eyebrows, I laugh under my breathe

"I'm going to tell your daddy!" I tease and be pulls me in front of him

"No you won't because then I won't do this," he kisses me "or this" Damon's hands find my waist.

I break the kiss "Your bluffing you would never give that up." I tease breaking the hold and continue walking.

"Elena are you going to the founders ball?" Damon asks "I think you should how you are the second generation of founders." he whispers and it's true only daughter of the crazy Johnathan Gilbert.

"Are you asking me, ?" I ask "Oh my god flashback." Damon laughs

"Wait so a Salvatore asked you to the first one?" Damon sounds a bit jealous

"Well two of the Fell brothers did, the younger Salvatore brother did and the oldest brother Lockwood did but I went with Logan Fell." I answer his question 7

"Was Logan Fell hotter than me?"

"Damon jealousy looks bad on you and no." I kiss him again

"Miss Elena Gilbert will you go with me to the Founders ball?" Damon asks trying to sound like he is from the 1800's

"Maybe..." I trail off walking off and Damon runs to catch up with me

"Elena I'm serious pretty please." He pleads making me laugh

I sigh jokingly "fine." I tease kissing him "So needy." Damon laughs picking me up, kissing me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

Damon breaks the kiss putting me down "I love you Elena." Damon says making eye contact and I smile kissing him

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10- Human blood

**Thank you so much for all of your support for my last chapter, please keep it up if not for me but for Damon's blue eyes. By the way I love you guys so much**

**Elena's prov**

**Founders ball 1864**

I walk into the Founders ball with Logan next to me, I guess we are courting right know or that is what our fathers want us to be. I notice Mr. Henry Salvatore staring at me whilst he is meant to be with Miss. Jennifer Forbes but I was not surprise thou he did ask me first but I said yes to Logan. "Miss. Gilbert would you like to dance?" Logan asks and I smile at him

"Of course I would Mr. Fell." I answer as he leads me out to the dance floor.

We dance for about a hour before my father calls me and my brother over with our mother at his side. Father waits until we get to him before he beings talking "My children I need to go do something with the founders so leave together please," Both me and Jeremy nods "Okay good, be safe." Father kisses my forehead and pats Jeremy on the arm whilst mother kisses my cheek and smiles brightly at me brother. They both leave us and we both smile at each other

"Be safe 'Lena." Jeremy teases and I laugh

"Can't make me Jer." I tease back and we both laugh

"Oh I can so 'Lena."

"I think that is a lie Jeremy." We reach our respected of Logan Fell and Anna Zhu

"What is a lie?" Logan asks me taking my arm

"Nothing Mr. Fell." I shrug it off as me and Jeremy go off in our different directions

**Modern day, Mystic Falls**

I wake up in Damon's bed both of us naked but I have on a bra and panties with his arm around my waist and my head on his chest, he looks so peaceful in his sleep, so human, so innocent and I don't even fully remember myself like that anymore. My phone buzzes from getting a text. I grab my phone to see it's from Sheriff Forbes saying the vervain is out of the water supply so I need to start drinking it or wearing it again, I don't do any of the above due to the fact I can't be compelled due to me being a vampire. There is a knock on Damon's door and he moans opening his eyes. Damon winks at me and I peck his lips "Hey Damon can I ask you a question?" It's Stefan and Damon rolls his eyes

"Umm one minute brother," Damon calls in a thick morning voice which is even sexier

"That's so sexy..." I mutter and he smirks, Damon puts on a shirt and some joggers whilst going outside to talk to Stefan

"Why are we talking outside?" Stefan asks confused and thanks to my vampire hearing I can hear them

"Elena," Damon says "What's wrong brother?"

"Caroline, we got into a giant fight and I need some advice on how to make it up to her, can you help?" Stefan asks and I laugh quietly to myself thinking Damon will probably say something stupid

"I'll ask Elena be back." Damon comes back though and rises a eyebrow "Well?"

"Well he could offer up his blood wait she's not a vampire," Damon looks annoyed at my not serious answer "fine get her something nice she's a stupid, innocent teenage girl who likes materialistic things." I shrug and Damon rolls his eyes at my answer quickly kissing me. I break it "I like kissing you better when your naked." I tease as Damon leaves the room again

Damon comes back in after Stefan saying thanks for the help, he is smirking "So about that naked thing," He closes the door and I vamp to him kissing him and he has his hands on my waist

I break the kiss and rip his shirt in half "Better."

"Hey! I liked that shirt" I laugh kissing him again and we move to the bed rolling on top of him. I move to his neck sucking and kissing it and Damon moans as I move back to his lips. Another knock comes on his door and we break up our make out session

"I hate your family." I mutter and Damon laughs

"Hello?" Damon calls

"Damon I said be up by 10 for our vampire class and it's half 10." Giuseppe says and Damon rolls his eyes

"Can't Elena just do it?" Damon moans and I raise a eyebrow, he just shrugs

"No it's a father son thing not you and your slutty girlfriend thing." I am shocked by what he says and I guess he doesn't know I'm here

"Says the guy who slept with most of the girls in his school." I mutter and Damon sniggers

"Dad what the hell!" Damon snaps

"Can I come in?" Giuseppe asks

I mouth 'Give me a minute to get out.' Damon nods as I grab my jeans and shirt

"Dad you just called the girl I love a slut no I'm not talking to you!" I smile at him putting on my jeans and mouthing 'I love you too'

"Damon you love Elena Gilbert?" I put on my shirt

"Yeah I do!" Damon snaps as I put on my shoes grabbing my phone winking at him and Giuseppe starts to open the door and I'm out of the room within milliseconds thanks to my vampire speed.

I get home to find Jenna gone and the smell of blood in the air but not fresh from a blood bag. I run downstairs to see Jeremy with two empty blood bags next to him and one half empty on in his mouth. Jeremy is back on human blood so his worst fear has happened Jeremy is back to being the ripper.


	11. Chapter 11- I will do anything for you

**Thanks so much for all of your support so here is the next chapter and keep your support up if your super excited for Vampire Diaries for the 22nd this month. **

**Elena's prov**

My eyes widen looking at the scene of my brother throwing the half full blood bag at the wall and it bursts open then his true face is back out. I am frozen in place trying to get the right words out to either shout at him or comfort him. I take a deep breath "Jeremy..." I trail off pulling him into a hug and he begins to cry into my shoulder as I rub his back "Shh your going to be fine and I'm going to help you, no more human blood and I'll become Lexi I learnt a few of her tricks over the years." I promise as he breaks the hug looking shocked

"You'd do that for me?" Jeremy asked looking into my eyes

I smile at my little brother "Jeremy for the last 150 years I've been a horrible sister and I'm so sorry. I would and will do anything for you because your my brother, my only family most of all I love you." I finish and he smiles trying to get the blood of his face quickly. "You clean yourself up and I will get rid of these." I jester towards the blood bags. Jeremy runs upstairs to wash up. I look at the blood bags in my cooler knowing I will have to get rid of these for Jeremy. I pour the blood down the drain putting the bags into a bin bag and throwing it into trash can outside.

Jeremy comes downstairs with a new shirt on and a clean face. I am leaning against the wall thinking about how I am going to help Jeremy, sure I watched Lexi do it but she was different, she has this mother Theresa thing and I don't. Getting Jeremy off the human stuff will be hard. "'Lena you don't need to do this." Jeremy snaps me out of my thoughts

"No I do for you." I say confidently standing up straight. My phone starts to ring and it's Giuseppe "Ignore." I press the ignore button and Jeremy raises a eyebrow "He called me a slut." I inform and Jeremy laughs, I hit him "it's not funny!"

"Sure it isn't Elena." Jeremy teases

My phone rings again and it's Liz, I answer "Hey Liz." I greet

"Hi Elena there is a council meeting at the founders ball just after they say who the winner is, is that okay?" Liz asks

"Is Giuseppe, the bastard, going to be there?" Liz sniggers at my comment

"What he do?" She asks sounding worried

"Called me and I quote Damon's slutty girlfriend." I quote

"Fair enough and yes but you can ignore him." I laugh

"Fine, bye Liz." I say

"Bye Elena." She ends the call.

**Just before the founders ball**

I'm in a blue dress with has a strip which goes up each shoulder, black open toe, 2 inch heels which my hair wavy falling at my shoulders (**Just Elena in 1x19 outfit**). After helping Jeremy all day, I haven't feed for about 30 hours. There is a knock at my front door . I open the door revealing a very handsome Damon Salvatore with a black tie suit on his mouth his open. I close it with my finger "Damon you'll catch flies." I tease kissing him and he returns then I break it. Damon is still drawing figures of eights on my left hip

"You look amazing..." Damon mutters

I cut him off "Just kiss me."

Damon smirks "Gladly." I close the door as our lips smash together and his heart beat is growing faster pumping his blood faster around his body, human blood, sweet human blood the thing my body wants the most in this whole world. I break the kiss moving away as my true face shows and then goes away with a deep breath. Damon moves closer to me putting his hand on my cheek "Are you hungry?" He asks "here drink from me, I'm just wearing vervain." Damon offers his wrist and I shake my head

"No I can't."

"Elena I want you too." He rolls the his shelve up to his elbow moving his wrist forward

"Fine." My true face comes again as I but down on his wrist and he sharply intakes breath. Damon moans as I drink his blood and he tastes so good too. I remove my fangs licking the wound. My hungry is gone and I get the last bit of blood off the corner of my mouth. I bit my wrist as dark blood comes from it "Heal." I demand and Damon puts his lips to my wrist drinking the blood and after about 30 seconds he stops with his wrist healed. I kiss him softly tasting my blood in his mouth. He deepens the kiss sliding his tongue into my mouth exploring my mouth tasting his blood probably. Damon presses me against the wall and my legs wrap around his waist as I run my fingers though his soft black hair. The door swings open revealing Jeremy and Bonnie, I break the kiss putting dropping my legs from his waist "Hi." I mutter clearing my throat.

"Elena intense make-out sessions are for the bedroom." Jeremy smirks

"My house, my rules." I tease, I fix my hair and dress in the mirror in our hall then grab Damon's arm "Bye." I shout closing the door be hind me leaving a bit early but whatever.

We get into Damon's car and start driving to the Lockwood house "Are you going to the meeting?" I ask and Damon looks confused turning a corner with his arm around my car chair.

Damon shakes his head "No wasn't told." I smirk resting my head on his shoulder

"Wanna be my plus one just to annoy your bastard of a father?" Damon laughs agreeing with me about his dad and I smirk relaxing to the sound of his heart rate which I don't really have anymore.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Damon asks

I shrug "Why not, I'll ask Liz and Richard, they will be fine. Everyone loves me at those meetings the all knowing Elena Gilbert, hunter with a magic ring which stops death." I smirk. Then a car comes out from no where hitting my side flipping Damon's car breaking my neck as the car hits.


	12. Chapter 12- Turning

**Thanks for all of support and to thank you here is the next chapter today not tomorrow or the next day. Enjoy and keep up the amazing support for this story.**

**Damon's prov**

Come on Damon just ask her about it, Elena will say yes or maybe she won't maybe she doesn't want to be with forever as a vampire. The thought of her having to leave me makes my heart break in two, I can't live without her. From the minute I saw her it was like true love at first sight for me anyway, I guess Elena thought I was arrogant and over confident but I've never really been shot down before I could have any girl I wanted but Elena I had to have even if it killed me, I guess it will well if she turns me. Now the most beautiful, smart, confident women on my arm and added bonus she's a vampire who can do almost anything well not jump into a pool of vervain of course, it felt so good when she drank from me like it was way more intimate then anything we had ever done or said before in one word to decide Elena Gilbert perfection.

Elena looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes "Are you going to the meeting?" Elena asks and I have no idea what she is talking about

I shake my head "No I wasn't told." I feel hurt that my dad didn't tell me but after our fight early of course he didn't. Elena smirks resting her head on my shoulder just touching my healed neck.

"Wanna be my plus one just annoy your bastard of a father." Elena wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh knowing it's true, I hear her quietly moan listening to my heart rate

"Are you allowed to do that?" I ask stroking her hair

Elena shrugs "Why not? I'll ask Liz and Richard," I remember they are the first names of Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes I guess Elena is considered a adult in there eyes "they be fine. Everyone loves me at those meetings the all knowing Elena Gilbert, the hunter with a magic ring which stops death." She smirks again, okay now it's time to ask her, 3, 2, 1.

"E..." I'm cut off by someone hits my car at Elena's side, I hear the loud snap of her neck, flipping the car. Elena falls lifeless in my arms and I feel blood start pouring from my forehead. I try to get the car open but I start to black out. No no no I'm going to die. My vision goes black and I feel my heart rate slow.

**Elena's prov**

I smell blood next to me and I know it's Damon's blood. I don't hear his heartbeat I kick the door of his car right of it's hinges grabbing Damon's limp body as I leave. I quickly lie him down on the grass to see a man with brown hair standing in front of me, I know his face. I know who he is he's Lee, Lexi's boyfriend. "Elena?" Lee asks sounding surprised but I don't bother with him right now. I bit my wrist putting my bleeding wrist to Damon's bloodless lips.

"Drink please..." I plead hitting the ground next to me leaving a dent "You can't be dead, DAMON WAKE UP!" I shout with tears scream at his lifeless body. His heart beat his gone. I stand up slamming Lee into the ground who is younger than me because Lexi turned him in the 30's, a rage is boiling my blood as I pin him to the ground by his neck "YOU BASTARD!" I scream at him and I see the fear in his eyes "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AND I DON'T CARE WHAT LEXI WOULD SAY BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD!" I scream at him

"BECAUSE OF HIS FAMILY AND YOU'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ONE!" Lee screams back and I am thinking of how I can do it the deed, make him take a Vervain bath to near death, rip of this fingers one by one, stake him just missing his heart every time.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN SO MANY WAYS"! I slam his head into the pavement making him groan in pain. I hear Damon exhale but his heart beat isn't there. I break Lee's neck vamping to Damon, I hug him with almost enough to break his back. Damon groans in pain so I stop to find all of his wounds have healed, I put my finger on his newly healed forehead "What the hell?" I mutter then I remember how I healed him after I feed on him earlier that night. Damon is in transition to becoming a vampire, guilt comes over me.

Damon returns the hug rubbing my back "Elena I'm fine look at me." He brings his face to mine wiping a tear away

"Your not, I'm sorry." I mutter and Damon raises a eyebrow at me

"Elena what's wrong?" Damon asks and I'm white

"You died with my blood in your system, I'm so sorry." I just about say

Damon half smiles "Elena I don't care," I look shocked "I love you now this can be forever." Damon tells me and I smile at him knowing he wanted it anyways.

"Really?"

"Yes because." I cut him off by kissing him slowly and it's a sweet kiss full of passion and love. Damon runs his dirty fingers though my hair and I push him down to the ground straddling him, the kiss goes from sweet and soft to heavy and full of lust. His hands find my waist pulling me closer to his and rolling me so he is on the top. His tongue finds my bottom lip asking for permission and I open my mouth granting permission. I flip us over again and start grinding my hips against his bulge which starts growing hard. I find his neck kissing it, biting it, sucking it making his moan at the back of his throat.

We break apart when Lee regains conciseness "That's what I was forgetting, Lexi's vengeful boyfriend, Damon my love can you call Jer and tell him of what just happened also the guy who killed you is called Lee." Damon nods as he getting his phone which isn't that damaged and calls Jeremy. I walk over to Lee who still has fear in his eyes

"Your going to kill me aren't you?" Lee asks trying to sound scared

I smirk "Yup." I pop the 'p' and he stands up to run but I grab him before he can.

Damon walks back over rolling his eyes and glaring at Lee "Fine but he does kinda deserve it." I raise my eyebrows "He said don't kill Lee because how your trying to Lexi for with the whole ripper thing," Lee sniggers and I rip his ear off making him scream, Damon winces

"Lee it's going to get worse if you don't shut up." His ear is already starting to reform

I hear Jeremy sigh and Damon continues "and Lexi wouldn't want you killing her true love so let it go. Bonnie knows you are vampires and that she's a witch. She has also agreed to make me a daylight ring also what should he tell the council about the meeting?" Damon finishes with a smile, I quickly smile back exhaling.

I turn to Lee "Okay leave never return or I will kill you just thank god I loved Lexi enough to spare you. Now go before I change my mind." I snap and Lee is gone within seconds "Pass me the phone babe." I instruct which he does I kiss his lips quickly "I love you." I say and he smiles

"I love you too and remind me never to mess with you." Damon teases

"I would never hurt you." I put the phone to my ear "Hey Jeremy." I greet

"Wow your calm." I laugh messing with the hem of Damon's shirt

"Well I let out all of my annoyances out on Lee also can I talk to your witchy girlfriend?" I ask flipping Damon's car upright with a thud letting it role onto the grass smocking a bit.

"Yeah, Bonn my sister wants a word." I find it cute that Jeremy has found love, I hear Bonnie say yes walking towards him. Bonnie takes Jeremy's phone off him to talk to me.

"So are you alright about doing the daylight ring spell?" I ask

"Yes I am well I grew up with Damon can't let him burn in the sunlight also will you make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Damon huffs and I laugh at his reaction "No offence to Damon." Bonnie adds laughing. Damon pouts and I put my ring finger to his chin kissing him quickly "Please get a bedroom"

Damon laughs "Bonn you saw 10 times worse before."

I raise my eyebrows "worse? are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" I tease and Damon goes white

"No Elena far from it, your a amazing kisser." Damon says sounding serious and I laugh

"I know by your reaction earlier." I tease smirking and Damon roles his eyes "off point. Thanks Bonn and can you put my brother back on so I can tell him the plan of action?" Bonnie hands the phone back to my brother

"So 'what is the plan of action'?" Jeremy quotes me

"I'm going to go let Damon feed on someone without killing and you will tell the council that Damon rode off his car and hit his head so I went back to ours because it was closer and that I'm sorry then I will go get a ring made quickly in the morning then Bonnie can do the spell." I explain "bye Jer and be safe." I say bye ending the call and handing the phone back to Damon.

We walk to a dark street where a car with a man and a women inside is coming and I walk in front of it getting hit. The car stops suddenly and the man comes out in a hurry. He is cursing as he walks over to me and shouts for the women to grab a blanket and the first aid kit from the boot. His face is just above mine when my eyes fly open "Your not going to make a noise, your going to not feel a thing then after I'm done you will forget how this happened and get in the car." I compel making sure Damon can see and hear me. My fangs snap out going into his neck and my hand finds his pulse. I stop when it slows to much then he stands up blinking getting into the car. I see the women with a white face and Damon is be hind her. "Okay let me compel her, your not going to make a noise, it's not going to hurt then you will forget getting in your car leaving." I compel her. "Okay do you hear the blood running though her veins, her heartbeat," Damon does as I say and his face changes "Okay bit her." Damon does as I say and I take his hand putting it to her pulse "feel that when it gets to slow stop feeding of her or you will kill her." I inform. He removes his fangs and the women blinks a few times walking away. Damon looks at me smiling as his face changes back then his eyes become full of lust vamping to me shoving me against a tree out of sight pinning me to it kissing me hard. I return the kiss taking off her suit jacket throwing it to the floor and I start to unbutton his shirt. Damon unzips starts to unzip my dress pulling it off the top of my body. He puts his tongue at the entrance to my mouth and our tongues start battling for dominance and he wins taking my dress of fully leaving me in bra and panties. By the end we doing what we have done so many times up to now but it is so much better this time.


	13. Chapter 13- Your the love of my life

**So again day after day updates for this weekend due the fact I have nothing else to do really. By the way thanks for all of your support and keep it up by telling me how much you love it, I hope you do. I love all of my fans so thank you again.**

**Elena's prov**

Me and Damon get our clothes back on then set off to my house "That was amazing, I still feel numb from the waist down." Damon says and I laugh moving closer to his side so we are touching.

I grin "All of your senses are heightened so emoticons you feel more intense, touch is so much better, sight is better, hearing is the best, smell is just as good as hearing and even taste is heightened."

Damon arm around my waist pulls me even closer "God I love!" Damon exclaims "I love everything about you and I can't believe this can be forever!" Damon says picking me up in bridal fashion kissing my lips, cheek, jaw line, almost every part of my face

I laugh at his heightened love for me and how cute he is being "Now you know almost how much I love." I kiss him again and Damon starts walking easily with me in his arms

"Almost Elena, I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else in this whole world and that was when I was human." I raise a eyebrow at him shaking my head

I smirk "That is a lie because I love you as much as you love me."

"You must love me a lot then." Damon says kissing me again

"I do, your the love of my life" I say and Damon grins from ear to ear kissing me again

Damon breaks the kiss "Your the love of my life, I couldn't live without you because my whole world revolves around you, no you are my life and I couldn't function without you." Damon professes and we get to my house, Damon opens the door to find Jeremy and Bonnie making out

"MY EYES!" I exclaim getting out of Damon's arms making him pout, I wink at Damon. Jeremy and Bonnie jump off each other making both me and Damon laugh, Damon's arms is around my waist drawing a weird shape on it.

Jeremy walks up to us "How are you doing, can he control it?"Jeremy asks worried, I roll my eyes

"Yes Damon can control it but is a bit lovely dovely right now and I would throw up if he wasn't so darn cute." I bop his nose and Damon puts his face in my hair

He takes his face out "I don't like you right now." Damon pouts

I smirk "Then my is your arm still gripping my hips?" I tease

Damon shrugs "Because I also love you." making a puppy dog face

"I told you so cute." I prove to Jeremy who rolls his eyes and Bonnie is at his side "but please stop your I will be sick." I tease and Damon rolls his eyes pulling me even closer to him

"Elena, Stefan and Giuseppe have been calling to check on Damon and I have to lie, Damon can you call them please." Jeremy asks Damon who huffs and looks sad, guilty which makes me feel terrible just to see Damon a little upset.

"Yeah should I go home?" Damon asks

both me and Jeremy exchange a looks "No!" We say in unison

Damon looks upset which makes me feel guilty but he was to stay here at least until he gets his ring "Why not?" He wines

"Because one you don't have a ring, two blood lust, three your dad is a hunter, four it's easier to make sure you will be okay here, five I get to see you more." I explain kissing his cheek but Damon steps away from me with angry in his eyes

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT MY FAMILY, WHAT THE HELL ELENA!" Damon screams at me and I'm shocked he just did that but my face doesn't show that "DON'T DO THAT EITHER LOOK LIKE YOU DON'T CARE PUT UP YOUR STUPID WALLS SO NO ONE CAN SEE YOU ANNOYED, ANGRY, UPSET JUST ACT WITH A BIT OF HUMANITY!" Damon shouts and I just shake my head walking away

"Go home just don't call me when you eat your brother." I say walking upstairs not looking behind me and a single tear runs down my face but none of them notice.

I lie on the edge on my bed with my head hanging over the side with my eyes closed just listening to Jeremy convincing Damon to stay home until he gets his ring and my name is mentioned a lot. Damon calls his family and I stop listening in. My door opens revealing Jeremy who is looking at me confused "Are you okay?" He sounds censored

I sit upright crossing my legs "Yeah just letting him cool off and are you?" I ask and Jeremy sits next to me, my head onto his lap as we did when we were human and one of us were upset

Jeremy smiles "Yeah you know the normal but I did nothing about it and we haven't done this in a long time." Jeremy says stroking my hair

I smile up at him "I know and that's great Jer, I'm really proud of you." I say Jeremy smiles again at how closer we are becoming again and I am also really happy about, I've missed my baby brother

"Thanks 'Lena and I love you." Jeremy says as we hug

"I love you too Jer." I add and start to cry into his shoulder about it all, Jeremy rubs my back as I cry. We stay like this for a minute "I needed that." I profess and Jeremy smiles

"I know." Jeremy leaves with a smile and I go back to lying back were I was before Jeremy came back in. I hear Damon talking to Stefan about how he's fine just staying at mine for tonight. I change my position to lying down in my bed with my head on my pillow but I can't sleep so I listen into downstairs and Bonnie is already gone. Jeremy is saying night to Damon and going upstairs to go to sleep. I hear Damon start crying into his pillow on the couch. Damon stops crying stands up walking upstairs. He knocks on my bedroom door with his head against the door "Elena please open the door I'm sorry it's just my heightened emotions and I got angry please I love you." I roll over to turn away from the door just so I won't open it. I'm angry at him so I will be until I feel he has learnt his lesson. After a minute he talks again "I get it just know I'm sorry and I love you." My heart breaks and the whole of my body is telling me to open the door and let him kiss every inch of my body and I will do the same. Damon starts walking away and I hear a tear roll down his cheek and I can't take it anymore. I vamp to the door opening it and shoving him against the wall. Damon breaks the kiss "Elena I'm so..." I cut him off by kissing him again

I break it "Shut up." I kiss him again dragging him into my room closing the door behind us

Damon breaks the kiss again "I just..." I cut him with a glare

"I said no talking." I kiss him again ripping his shirt off popping all of the buttons off it and he rips my dress off throwing it somewhere. The kiss deepens and our tongues battle for dominance and he wins throwing me against the bed pulling my arms above to my head pinned against the bed. We are fully naked within a minute doing what we have done a few hours ago.

**That morning**

Damon is playing with my hair with his other arm protectively around my waist as I wake up but I don't open my eyes yet as he stares at me "Are you just going to stare for say something?" I tense opening my eyes meeting his piercing blue eyes pecking his perfect lips. Damon smiles and my hands find his bare chest which is just skin and muscle pulling me closer.

"I love you." Damon says kissing me again resting his forehead against mine with his hot breath on my face and mine on his

"I love you too and if you didn't guess all is forgiven." I add and Damon smirks kissing me again

"I guess that when you were screaming my name last night and I'm still sorry." Damon smiles pecking our lips again

"I should get dress and go get you that ring made." Damon groans as I get out of bed. Damon just stares at my ass when I grabbing underwear making me smirk and take extra long time for him. I put them on "Sorry the shows over." I tense winking at him, I grab some skinny jeans, a blue v-neck spaghetti-strap tops and some black heels. I do my hair and I notice Damon roll his eyes. "What is wrong good sir?" I ask still doing my hair making it wavy and noticing I need to redo that red/ pink streak in my hair.

"Nothing." I turn around to see Damon still naked in my bed with the covers just covering his junk.

"You should really put on some clothes." I turn away putting on my make up which is natural as normal.

"Why where will I be going today?" Damon winces and I smirk at him turning back around

"I don't want you making my brother gay for you, I don't want to fight for you against Jeremy." I smirk heading to kiss him bye when he pulls me onto the bed next to him. I break the kiss "I really need to go." I wince getting off the bed and stop just before I can leave "Get dressed please for me?" I pout and Damon huffs smiling and nods

"Okay for you oh and Elena I love you." Damon adds and I smile

"I love you too." I close the door behind me leaving so Damon can get his daylight ring.

**Damon's prov**

I put on some clothes which I left at Elena's just in case this ever happened, I put on a navy t-shirt, leather jacket, some dark jeans and some combat boots. I walk downstairs to find Jeremy on the phone with Bonnie, I love vampire hearing, screw that I love being a vampire, I am the eternal stud I like the ring to that. Jeremy smiles at me as I jump onto the couch "Morning little Gilbert." I tease sounding cheerful

"Someone's happy does that have anything because of Elena forgiving you?" Jeremy says putting his phone down walking towards me with a smirk

"No it's more because of after she forgave me." I raise my eyebrows and Jeremy makes a noise like he's going to be sick making me laugh

"Damon please don't imply that you and my sister had sex it is just gross tell Tyler about it." I laugh as my phone rings. It's Tyler and I smirk

"Talking of the devil." I answer the phone call "Hey Ty what's up?" I say to my friend

"Hey dude, Why are you not at school, I'm bored?" Tyler asks and Damon laughs

"Well I woke up late and I decided to stay at Elena's a bit longer. She's in the shower so I can talk." I lie to him well I can't just say 'well I'm not at school because I want to rip into your neck and drink you die so I'm staying at Elena's, oh and her and Jeremy are vampires too' I think smirking

"Does she has a nice ass?" Tyler asks and I hear Jeremy huff, I know he hates having the sister ever guy crushes on

"The best and Ty your dating Vicki come on." I tease

"I can still think about Elena Gilbert in my bed thou, come on every guy in school probably does." I laugh at his comment knowing it's true

"But you never have thou but whatever you imagine she's fifty times better in real life." I brag as Elena goes though the door.

"I know I am." Elena says confidently winking at me,

"Dude just now if you ever let her go I'm going after her." I hear Vicki coming and I ask Ty who will he go after

"I won't and your in shit so I'll call you back later." I end the call and Elena moves to sit on my lap which I smile at her kissing her quickly. I break the kiss "Hey you." I say and she smirks

"Were you talking about me Mr Salvatore?" Elena asks putting her arms around my neck and my hands are on her sides

I kiss her but break it before anything can happen "Maybe Miss Gilbert I was what are you going to do about it?" Elena smirk and uses her vampire speed to pin me against the wall. I try to break her grip but it is iron tight and she doesn't budge one bit. Even with my new found strength Elena is still 5 times stronger than me. She drops the grip and winks at me. Elena takes a ring out of her pocket passing it to me. I let her slide it onto my ring finger and we never break eye contact.

She goes to step away when my hands stop her pulling me closer "Do you know it worked?" Elena shrugs walking towards the curtains opening them and the sunlight hits my hand and no burning happens. "It worked." She opens the rest of the curtains letting the light shine though. I get another call and it's from my dad, I pick it up "Dad I'm fine." I moan and Elena laughs at me running her finger across me chest walking into the kitchen.

"Damon why aren't you at school or even come home?" My dad snaps

"Dad I'm fucking 18 loosen up" I regret swearing but whatever

"Did you just swear at me young man?" My dad sounds angry

"Maybe I did but you deserve it after you called my girlfriend a slut and a bitch." I snap and I hear him exhale sharply

"Damon I'm just saying what would a hot, older and sexy want with a high school student when she could get any man she wanted." Elena rolls her eyes

"Aww thanks Giuseppe." I hear Elena say "and I do love your son stop worrying just calm yourself," Elena says with her voice cunning and mean "bastard." Elena mutters just so my father can't hear her.

"You see she's a cunning, manipulative, lying, slut." Giuseppe snaps

"Bye." I end the call and Elena lies seductively on the couch and I walk over to her throwing my phone onto the chair. I kiss her slowly bending down to face level. There is a knock on her door and Elena groans standing up to open the door.

Elena opens the door to find a women with dark long hair, a black coat with some heeled boots, the women is smirking at Elena who looks like she's saw a ghost "Isobel." Elena says making her face normal with a half smirk plastered on it.


	14. Chapter 14- Isobel

**Wow two updates which are both over 2000 words in a day lucky you also support has been pretty bad lately but whatever as long as you guys enjoy then I'm fine with it and support wasn't why I wrote his story it was to share my ideas online anyway if you want to you can either review, follow or favorite the story and enjoy.**

**Elena's prov**

I open the door to find Isobel Flemming or Saltzman, whatever, at the door with a smile on her face, my eyes widen then I turn my face emotionless and say "Isobel."

"Elena nice to see you too." Isobel smiles and I smile back and I pull her inside.

"Babe is that Isobel as in Alaric Saltzman's wife?" Damon asks with a shocked face

"Ugh so Alaric has hunted you down to find me." Isobel says huffing rolling her eyes

"No to kill me, one question Isobel how did you get that Gilbert ring?" I ask walking back over to Damon leaning against his chest with his arms around my stomach and I take the Gilbert ring out of my pocket

"John Gilbert then when I turned I gave it to Alaric as a goodbye present." Isobel eyes me and Damon then smirks "Who turned him?" Isobel asks pointing at Damon

"Me who else?" I say not looking for a answer and Isobel looks even more amused

"Did he love you before he was turned?" I nod and Isobel smirks

"What?" I snap

"I'll tell you later for now where is Alaric, I need a word." She smirks and I am wondering what she thinks about me and Damon but before she was a vampire she was stubborn as a human and that is intensified as a vampire so I let it go for the time being.

"At the school but Isobel you have to tell me later." I inform and Isobel nods leaving again to go find her ex-husband but something tells me she isn't here just for Alaric and I want to know why, it might be to see me because we are kind of friends but that's probably not it. Damon starts kissing my neck softly and I moan at the back of my throat. We stay like this for about 20 seconds before I turn around to kiss him slowly then Damon breaks the kiss making me frown "Rude." I mutter and Damon laughs

"Elena we can't just sit around and have sex all day now can we?" Damon says and I roll my eyes

"We could but we just won't be able to walk tomorrow." I raise a eyebrow making Damon throw me onto the couch but not following "Fine so Mr. Idon'twanttofuckElenaallday what should we do?" I tease crossing my legs winking at him

"Watch TV until Isobel returns?" Damon suggests and I shrug

I exhale slowly "Fiinnneee." I moan and role my eyes then rest my head on the arm on the couch closing my eyes but I feel Damon's eyes scanning my body "Hey you said no sex so I say no staring, I'm going to sleep you keep me up all night." I mock winking and roll over turning into the sofa away from Damon. I fall into the world of dreams about 30 seconds later.

**Damon's prov**

I put on a college football game sitting down with Elena's legs over my lap and I rub them, her chest is falling up and down and her face is so relaxed and kind of innocent while she sleeps. I am kind of regretting not taking up on her offer of sex all day but I don't want our relationship to just be sex even though as a vampire I am horny most of the time and it doesn't help when Elena is right in front of me when all I can think about is ripping off all of her clothes fucking her until all she can say is my name. I feel my penis harden thinking about it and I turn my attention to the game so I don't end up breaking my point and letting Elena win the battle of will.

My phone rings making Elena stir in her sleep but doesn't wake up, thank god. I check who it is and it's Stefan, I slowly remove Elena's legs from my lap walking into the kitchen of the Gilbert house. I answer the call "Hey Stef, What's up?" I say to my little brother

Stefan's breathing is shaky and I can only hear him because of my vampire hearing "A...a...guy...is...is...af...after...me...Damon...please...help." My whole body fills with angry how could anyone dare hurt my brother, I will kill them slowly just for even looking at Stefan the wrong way.

"Stefan calm down who is after you?" I try to calm him down but I know he's crying out of fear

Stefan takes a deep breathe "a guy called Lee, I'm hiding in the locker room at the school Damon please come help me." I was already killed by this bastard and now he's after my little brother, I feel the most intense rage I've ever felt in my short life.

"Stefan I will just stay calm." I say "ELENA WAKE UP, LEE'S BACK!" I shout and Elena groans "ELENA FOR FUCKS SAKE I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD ALONE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP WITHIN..." Elena sits up rubbing her eyes

"Damon calm down, my god you need to get your emotions under control." Elena groans standing up "what's wrong and who are you going to kill?" Elena is in front of me looking at me with her big brown eyes

I am shaking with angry "Lee." I hiss and Elena's face changes to one I haven't ever seen on her one of complete rage and if I didn't know she would never hurt me I would be scared.

Elena puts her hand on my cheek "Where is he?" I hear Stefan scream in pain and Lee's voice

"Stefan! I'm going" I run outside followed by Elena who is keeping up with me with ease "School locker room, go your faster and stronger." I demand and Elena's gone in a flash.

**Elena's prov**

I reach the school to find the halls empty so I use my super hearing to hear Lee and Stefan, they are about 100 feet away, I vamp to where they are in a locked classroom, I smash the door of it's hinges slamming Lee against the wall as he drops Stefan to the ground with a bleeding neck. I growl at him slamming his head hard against the wall "Hi Lee, did you forget what I said come back and I will kill you well I'm going to kill you." I reach into his chest to find his heart ripping into out of his chest within a millisecond his heart is on the floor and his face is going grey and is starting to show veins. Damon goes though the door to see his brother bleed and his face changes staring on his brother's neck. I vamp over to Stefan touching his neck and putting my other hand up to stop Damon who looks down in shame. I bit my wrist "Stefan drink it, you will be fine I swear." I say and he does what I say drinking my blood until his wounds are closed. I stand up helping Stefan and let go of Stefan moving over to Damon who is turned away from us with his hands over his face "Damon look at me." I demand taking his hands away "Just fight the urge bury it down," I say and his hands are still on his face covering it "Damon look at." I demand taking his hands from his face, I change my face so it is the same as his, his eyes flicker to me with guilt, shame and sadness in them, I run my fingers over the veins under his face. I breath in and my face goes back to normal fighting the blood lust "Fight it for me." I say and he takes a deep breath turning his face about to looking human.

I hug him to comfort right now and his breathing is shaky "I almost attacked my brother." He mumbles into my hair and I rub his back looking at a very confused Stefan Salvatore staring from Damon to me quickly. I break the hug moving to Stefan, I see the vervain bracelet on his wrist which he got from Jeremy and take it off burning my hand as I throw it on the ground to compel him to forget what just happened when a thought comes into my mind to let Damon do it.

I look at Damon who is waiting for me to compel his baby brother "Damon you do it, just believe what your telling him." I stand up looking at Damon who moves to his brother.

"Damon what the hell is going on?" Stefan shouts at his brother

Damon makes eye contact "Stefan calm down," Stefan does what he says "You will forget what happened here, you are late because you got a call from your brother and you lost track of time," Stefan repeats what Damon said, Damon picks up Stefan vervain bracelet which quickly burns him and puts it in Stefan's hand. I grab Lee's body and heart as I vamp out with Damon at my side.

We dump Lee's body in the quarry on our way back home as I throw the body into the quarry I say "Sorry Lexi, I really am." the body makes a splash as it hits the water. We walk home intertwining our fingers and Damon isn't really up for conversation so I just let him think until he asks a question which I answer or says something only wanting a little response. I know he is messed up about even thinking about hurting Stefan which makes my heart throb in pain for him. Once we get home, Damon says he is going to go to sleep and I tell him he can use my room which he goes up to. I find Isobel sat on the couch with crossed legs smirking. "What?"

"Elena have you ever heard of a sire bond?" Isobel asks and I nod since a guy was sired to me in New Orleans back in the 40's "I have a feeling Damon is sired to you." I laugh and Isobel looks serious "No a vampire becomes sired to their sire when they have feelings or in love with the vampire who's blood turned them, try it say he can't drink from a blood bag and if he can't then we have our answer and if that's so I have no idea how to break it." My eyes are wide and my fingers run though my hair

"Fucking hell not another sire bond." I mutter and Isobel raises a eyebrow at me "I turned a guy who was in love with me back in the 40's and he was sired to me and I had a witch who could break it for me but she bailed before she could do it." I explain and Isobel nods. We make a plan to test the whole sire bond thing without letting Damon know.

After a hour Damon comes downstairs from his nap. For the last hour all I can think is please don't be sired to me please please don't be sired to me. I nod at Isobel who takes out three blood bags from her bag "Anyone want to join me?" Isobel asks and I shake my head say so no but Damon says yes

"Damon your new you need warm blood from the vein." I say and Damon rolls his eyes and still takes the blood bag, so good so far. He starts to drink it but spits it out handing the blood bag to me. My heart sinks because Damon's sired to me.

"Ugh I can't it tastes like hot garbage." Damon says walking into the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I look at Isobel who is looking at me too and mouths 'sire bond' I nod in agreement. Damon is sired to me just great.


	15. Chapter 15- New Orleans

**Thanks for the support keep it up and enjoy**

**Elena's prov**

I bit my lip as Damon walks back to me and Isobel looking confused. I look at the blood bag and all I want to do is throw it against the wall not caring if Damon wonders what's wrong with me. I stand up making a excuse to leave the room, I sit outside on the pouch chair thinking what to do. I see Jenna and Alaric coming up the drive but I don't react until I remember Isobel and at this point I don't care Alaric can find out his vampire ex-wife is in his new girlfriends house. Jenna eyes me for a minute I sit up "By the way Alaric your wife's inside." I point out hearing Isobel mutter bitch, Alaric is almost white, I guess he didn't know because him and Jenna went to the Gilbert Lake house for a long weekend. "Damon I'm are going on a road trip, wanna come?" I say and I pretty sure he hears me. Damon is at my side within about 3 seconds

"Might as well where are we going?" I smirk knowing where we are going getting into my car quickly followed by Damon

"New Orleans." I tell him and he shrugs, I hear Isobel vamp out of my house leaving a very confused Alaric and Jenna in the house, I quickly text Jeremy telling him me and Damon are heading to New Orleans due to the fact he is sired to me and I might have away around it, Damon doesn't notice because he is texting Stefan he is going to be out of town for a bit. I see the 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls' sign as Damon leave his normal human world to the life of a vampire. I put my foot to the gas pedal making us go a lot faster that would be dangerous to a human but I count no humans in my car.

**New Orleans**

I drag Damon to the place where I spent 1942 quietly hoping not to see Harry, the last guy who was sired to me, due to the fact I would have too tell him about the sire bond and I don't want to do that either so there is also hope that I can find the spell then get rid of the sire without Damon ever knowing about it, well hope. The music has changed here since the 40's and I kind of miss the songs of cool Jazz it was so relaxing but not get me wrong it could be boring. The atmosphere back in the 40's was well we are all one now it is keep yourself and your mates don't talk to me. "This place has changed." I say and Damon looks amused, in come sarcastic comment

"Well Elena it has been 70 years but nooo it would still look the same." His voice is full of sarcasm and I twist his wrist hard almost breaking it and he grunts in pain making me fake smile at him showing me teeth. Damon rolls his eyes rubbing his wrist

"Damon your vampire suck it up." I tease lowering my voice when I say vampire, Damon shrugs at me

"I'm getting you back for that," He threats and I raise a eyebrow

"How may you do that?" I ask and he pulls me to his chest locking me in his arms, sure I could get out of them but why would I do that really

He kisses my earlobe and neck making me moan then he stops making me grunt "Imagine that but right when you want it most." I know when he means

I smirk "Do that and I will de-invite you to my bed." I threaten back and he growls knowing I've won with this one and Damon would never give our late night sleepovers, well any time of the day sleepovers more like it, up. I kiss his neck removing my lips stepping putting a few inches between us. My phone starts to rings, I check who it is and It's Jeremy "Hey I'll be back in a minute just need to talk to Jer." I say leaving the bar answering my phone. "Brother what is the matter?" I ask walking to a quite street near the club

"So you just wreaked Jenna and Alaric's relationship with the whole Isobel thing by the way." He tells me making me laugh but before I can reply a vampire vamps behind me "Was that?" Jeremy asks

"Yes it wa..." I am cut off by the vampire tackling me and my phone flies out of my phone, I feel him pin my but he doesn't go for my neck just kisses me hard and I am shocked at what just happened. Then the vampire flies off me and I see Damon's worried face looking down at me pulling me up

"Are you okay?" I nod "What happened?"

I touch my lips "He just kissed me" then the guy walks out of the shadows and it's Harry just great.

"Elena I knew you'd come back for me" He breathes and some part of me is telling myself to vamp out of here then find Damon later but I see Damon tense next to me to I step in between them just to make sure they don't start a vampire showdown for my hand or something stupid like that "I must of counted every brick in the whole of New Orleans." I remember how I left him made him count every brick in New Orleans then bolt.

"Every brick, you don't say," I mutter "god I love sire bonds." I say and they both hear me and I curse myself for saying that out load

"What's a sire bond 'Lena?" Damon asks using my nickname to try and get a reaction out of Harry which he gets

"Well you both have one to me and it's why I am here to get rid of yours Damon that is why Harry counted all of those bricks so I could escape, you are supernaturally loyal, if I wanted too I could get you too kill Stefan and you couldn't fight. A sire bond is a curse on a relationship because you have no freewill when it comes too me and I don't want that. That Damon is why we are in New Orleans because I had a witch to break one if you really need to to know." Harry vamps to Damon with a murderous look but I throw him against the reach wall "Let me show you how," I tell Damon "Harry you won't attack Damon that will make me happy." I look at Damon and Harry's eyes go back to normal and calm "I'm going to find the witch see you in a while, I love you and will make it back I swear." I kiss Damon lightly on the cheek not giving Harry a second look. I grab my phone and start walking to the address where the witch was in 1942 a good place to start right.

I walk inside the witch's store after getting a text from Jeremy asking if I'm okay and I just reply yes I am can't talk right now. I see a dark coloured women about just over 50 give or take a few years maybe. I lean against the counter of the shop raising a eyebrow. "Hello is Valerie LaMarche here?" I see pain flood though her eyes

Her eyes go sharp "No she is dead, I'm her great granddaughter, Nandi LaMarche." I smirk knowing she isn't her granddaughter she's her daughter

"So lets skip the part where you act like you don't know who I am and who you really are or that your a practising witch too because you are about 80 but don't look over 50." I see her face harden and she glares at me but I just smile. "So can you break the sire bond for me?" I ask and she looks angry and I step back for the counter

"No my mother tricked you into giving her access to expression which us witch don't even call magic and she sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond for it." She snaps and I feel the breath escape my body

"There is no spell?" I ask

"The bond can't be broken with magic, a vampire only bonds to their sire when they have feels for them before they turn human feelings and vampirism only heightens those emotions, you want him free, you have to set him free, tell him to live his life without you, to never think of you again, to stop caring about you and then leave him, that's the only way around the sire bond." Nandi tells me and I feel like I am in hell right now the only way to free Damon is too break his and my heart and never to see him ever again. I know what I have to do. I quickly thank Nandi then leave her store.

I walk back to the place where I left the boys and they are sat on the steps outside of the a house talking about something. They both see me and I quickly turn my attention to Harry showing Damon how I can only break the sire bond. "Harry your going to live your life without me, never think of me again, stop caring about me that will make me happy." I evoke the sire bond and Harry has a tear rolling down his cheek then he looks at me blankly walking away from us. I can't even look at Damon and I have to break this sire bond. He will be okay without me. He will find someone else and will fall even more in love, he doesn't need me. He pulls my face up to his looking into my eyes

"Elena if breaking this sire bond means loosing you no deal, we will find another way. I love you too much and you promised this will be forever and I'm holding you to his promise wait so breaking the sire bond I need to loving you that I can't ever get rid of even with my human emotions..." I cut him off

"Emotions maybe this might work. Turn your emotions off." I demand and Damon looks shocked but then gets it

"Your maybe and if not just use the sire bond to turn them back on." Damon says smiling

"I want you to turn your humanity off that will make me happy." Damon eyes goes from loving to blank and emotionless. "I want you to turn your emotions back on that will make me happy." Damon laughs

"Look like the sire bond is gone." Damon smirks then vamps off, there is a emotionless vampire Damon out on the loss and it's my fault.


	16. Chapter 16- 'Can this be forever' 'Yes'

**Thanks for all of your support and keep it up and this will be the last chapter I will probably do a epilogue but if I don't just thank you for supporting me though out this whole story and I will get a new story up as soon as possible. **

**Elena's prov**

I find Damon after him killing two women. Me and Damon get home after a fight, no force was used, which I win and we get back to Mystic Falls as soon as we can. The whole way home there is no conversation between us and I don't really want one if I'm being honest. I get out of the car not looking at Damon once. Damon gets out of the car closing the door quickly "Hey leave my car out of it." I snap looking back at him locking my car and he shrugs. We enter my house to find Jeremy and Stefan playing a video game they look back at us and Jeremy looks at me raising a eyebrow and I wave a hand dismissing his questions then Jeremy shrugs "Hey Jer and nice to see you again Stefan." I say and I hear Damon chuckle next to me "Let me guess not acting nice to humans they are food not friends?" I snap under my breath at Damon and Stefan doesn't hear but Jeremy does and I see him raise a eyebrow

"Ouch that cut deep, if I had emotions," I see Jeremy's eyes widen "I might feel hurt." Damon says just so Stefan won't hear us "Maybe I should go home, you coming Stef?" Damon asks smirking and I exchange a look with Jeremy and I shrug

Stefan nods "Yeah see you tomorrow at school Jer and nice too see you again Elena, I've got my car I'll wait for you brother." Stefan says grabbing his bag walking out to his car.

I grab Damon's arm putting enough pressure to hurt him "You hurt them and I swear to god I will lock you up for a long time." I snap letting go of his arm and I see Damon smirk

"Fair enough 'Lena." Damon says and I feel a strong rage fill though me. I slam him against the wall with his face almost in the wall and his arm behind his back and he tries to escape but I tighten the hold and I could break his arm with one movement

I am about to break his arm when I speak "Damon I am serious also no drinking peoples blood because you might kill them and I don't want that last thing don't piss me off." I let go of the hold turning around and he is about to strike when I grab his wrist twisting. The door opens and I vamp over to him locking lips and I feel his body go rigid

"Oh I was wondering what was taking so long." Stefan walks back outside and I break the kiss and he smirks

"Oh please that was to save our skins." I snap and Damon doesn't look convinced "Damon I can control myself and until your humanity is back don't think for a minute I won't kill you if you put mine or Jeremy's life in danger." I say walking away from him wanting to cry but I know I can't yet. Damon leaves shrugging closing the door behind him.

Jeremy is looking really confused then shakes his head "Why is his switch flipped?" He asks sounding confused

"To break the sire bond and lets get on the plan on bringing it back on." I say and Jeremy sees the hurt in my eyes but also knows not to ask which is why Jeremy is a good person to plan with most of the time any way.

"Plan A the Lexi method?" I nod in agreement "Lets get started."

**2 days later**

The Lexi plan isn't going well he gets flashes of emotions but then his walls are back up within the second you see the emotion so we are no wear near getting back Damon yet and I've already broken his neck about 30 times for either pissing me off to much or not being careful enough. I haven't given up but plan A is a fail. I really am not playing nice any more so I have to make him feel something that will flip his switch within seconds when it hits me, Damon's one big weakness his brother. I have to kill him in front of Damon, I'll give him a Gilbert ring of course, and if that doesn't work then what harm can it do.

I grab the Gilbert ring from my hiding place and drive to where Stefan is which is in the Grill with Jeremy. I walk though the doors with a wicked smile. I ignore Jeremy for a second whilst I rip of the vervain bracelet which burns my hand when I come in contact with it "Stefan you will listen to me and believe and do every word I say." Jeremy looks shocked grabbing my arm "Plan B Kill Stefan with the Gilbert ring on in front of Damon." I say quite enough so only Jeremy hears me and he nods "Okay put this on." I hand the Gilbert ring to him which he slides on his finger.

I take out my phone and jester for Stefan to follow me which he does as we get into my car driving to the burnt down Fell church. I dial Damon's phone number and after 2 rings he picks up "Hello Elena what do you want?" Damon asks in his normal emotionless voice

"Well I'm done playing nice so your coming down to the old Fell church or I'm going to kill Stefan." I say grabbing Stefan out of my car throwing him to the ground violently and he groans in pain "You have 10 minutes before your brother dies." I end the call looking at Stefan who is trying to get away "Stay here and keep your mouth shut unless I talk to you and I am going to kill you." I say and Stefan nods standing up still "Hands behind you back please." I add and he does what I say hiding the ring.

Damon arrives 2 minutes later and looks at me "Oh good your here so turn your humanity or I will kill your brother." I snap and Damon laughs, I vamp behind Stefan putting my hands in just the right place

"I'm call your bluff." Damon says and within a second Stefan's neck is broken and I let him fall to the ground lifeless. Damon lets out a cry just standing there frozen in place

"How about now do you feel anything now? Are you angry I just killed your brother? or are you sad because the guy that everyone loves is just a bag of bones, remember when he was a little kid huh? Big heart, big goofy smile, his whole life in front of him." I bend down next to Stefan picking up his hand showing the Gilbert ring "I guess it was a good idea he was wearing this." Damon drops to his knees taking his brothers hand with a relived breath

"Oh my god Stefan." Damon cries rubbing his brothers hand

"Do you feel that weight lifting off your chest? that's joy because your brother isn't dead, that's emotion Damon, that's humanity." I finish and Damon looks at me with a tear rolling down his cheek. I go onto my knees looking Damon straight in the eyes "Your going to be okay." I sooth putting my hand on his but he quickly moves it away

"No no."

"Look at me." I demand but he stands up

"No no no it's not okay." Damon runs his hands though his hair "What did I do I killed those girls." He punches a tree almost breaking it but I grab him keeping him against another tree

"Look at me I know this stage, the emotions are overwhelming you, you just have to focus on one thing." I say looking into his eyes

"I can't I can't I can't"

"Yes you can just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong, it's in there just latch onto it channel everything your feeling into it just one emotion, find the thing inside of you that makes you want to live, let it in, let it in," Damon starts to calm down and I his breathing calms "That's it just breath it in and let everything else out." He pulls me into his arms with almost enough pressure to hurt put I return it "Are you okay?" I ask into his ear

"I love you." Damon says and I feel like a weight have just been lifted off my chest and I can finally breath again

"I love you too."

"Can this be forever?"

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17- Epilogue

**Okay I've so here's the epilogue and the last EVER update of my story. I would just like to say you guys are amazing and have made my smile so much at your support, I really don't deserve you guys but thank you. **

**Epilogue**

**5 years later**

Me and Damon walk into the Grill to find Stefan, who Damon told after I broke his neck and is fine with it, and his wife Caroline sat with Bonnie and Jeremy. I look at Damon who winks at me and I roll my eyes and he pulls me closer to him. "We could of been in Paris, the city of love but we have to have a reunion." I tease thinking about how much more fun we could be having but no we have to come back to his stupid town.

"No when we go to Paris we shop every minute of the day." Damon teases and I roll my eyes as we reach the table with the few people who know about the supernatural or that me, Jeremy and Damon are vampires.

Caroline smiles "God I want to go to Paris." Caroline hints towards Stefan who rolls his eyes

"Wanna swap?" Damon says and I hit him sitting next to Jeremy across from Damon who winks at me kicking my foot playfully.

"If you want to have sex with your brother more than me, I'm worried." I say and Caroline laughs but the Salvatore brothers look like their going to be sick and Jeremy and Bonnie look like they are going to blast out laughing

Damon hooks our legs and I run my left leg up his "I'll stay where I am." I put my leg even further up and I raise a eyebrow

"So we have some news." Caroline said with a smile like a Cheshire cat "Well for a while me and Stefan have been trying to have a baby and I well I'm pregnant." I hear Bonnie let out a high pitched scream touching hands with Caroline. I really feel like we are in high school and that is the last place I want to be like ever.

"So I'm going to be a uncle." Damon said leaning back in the seat folding his arms

"Yep any way what's going on in the high life of a vampire." Stefan says lowering his voice when he says vampire

"Fun." I say quickly.

**2 hours later**

After a dinner of catching up after a few years of not seeing each other it was not as bad as I first thought it would be but it still wasn't amazing. We all say bye to each other with hugs and promises of meeting up soon but really they are all fake me and Damon will be traveling around the whole world then we go our separate ways. I wonder if everything will ever go back to normal but then I remember I'm a vampire and normal isn't me. The best part of my life is that I have to promise of having love that lasts forever and will never die, that is why being a vampire is so amazing. "Damon promise me this is forever, I just need to hear it once." I say getting into the car

Damon kisses me slowly then breaks it "I love you and this will be forever even if it kills me." I kiss him again getting into the car as we drive off to god knows where because we are in love and free forever.

THE END


End file.
